Angel at My Door
by Liann
Summary: Do you ever have those moments when there might be an angel standing at your side but they don't know? That's exactly what happened to me...' R for swearing and yaoi later on.


Hey everybody! well, this is my first attempt at a GW fic, so i hope you all like it! hehe. Right now, i think it's gonna stay duo's pov but that all depends on what'll happen.

Disclaimer: I'd only like to say this once so I don't own GW (or Risk)

CH1

.:Duo's POV:.

Do you ever find it that sometimes you've got to a point in life and in every way, it doesn't seem possible? I know you get the feeling in class everyday but I mean more like the kinds of times when an angel appears out of nowhere and you sure as hell know you're not dead. I'll tell you I was almost, not quite there but almost, near death when my angel came. It was one of those death-by-math moments, if you get my drift…

When I woke up that morning, life was not treating me so well. First, that horrid alarm clock went off a whole fucking hour late. Yes, I enjoyed sleeping in until I realized how late I was. But who the hell decided it was a good idea to put a 'zone' button on the already torturous device? Accidentally press it and, whoops, alarm goes off late. Or early if you press it too many times. I bet that's what the guy did. Some person would set their alarm and in the depths of night, he, the guy, would use the zone button to reset the alarm and then laugh as the person who slept in late ran out the door. I swear I can hear him laughing…

I didn't take the time to notice that my clothes were almost all inside out either. And it also didn't bother me until later that my hair was only tied back and not braided. Sometimes, people mistake me as a girl when my hair it put up any other way, not that there still are those lazy idiots who immediately connected 'braid' with 'girl'. But my biggest problem started when I stepped into homeroom.

The first thing that totally slapped me in the face was the numbers and letters that seemed to over-populate the chalkboard. My first instinct was to scream and point, but not when everyone was already staring at me. And then there was the fact that somebody was in my desk. My desk!

"You're late, Mr. Maxwell," Mrs. Kinley decided to inform me. Almost everyone in the class smirked and cracked smiles onto their faces. Quatre's grim smile stuck out the most. The night before, him, Trowa and I'd gotten together and played Risk for several hours. About half way into the game, I got busted for cheating by the one and only Quatre. Then, I agreed to play fair but still catching every single one of his mistakes. So, it was safe to assume he tampered with my clock for revenge. I say, it was a pathetic attempt.

"I know," I yawned back, beginning to walk to my corner of the room where _somebody_ was in _my_ desk, "Kitty-Quat up there was playing with my clock…" I could feel his angered glare sticking to me like glue. And I knew at that moment he was mentally screaming 'Don't you ever _dare_ call me that again!' and Trowa, across the room, mouthed 'You're dead'. Who didn't see that coming?

"I don't care about your clock. Sit down," of course she continued to ramble on about what ever the hell contaminated the board. I wish someone would tell me when it would apply in my life. If it ever would, that is.

Slowly and gracefully, I approached my desk in the back corner of the room right by the window, staring at the brunette in my seat the whole time. All that really bothered me about him was that he never took the time to even glance up at me and there was no hint of emotion on his face. Maybe he was a demon and if I got too close, he'd eat me…

"Duo, find your place and sit down," the teacher ordered yet again.

"He's in my seat," I whined, sticking my finger in the kid's face as I pointed at him.

"Then sit at the back table,"

"Why-"

"You can have your seat," the boy interrupted. He was standing already with all his books and shit. He looked at me with eyes as dark as night, yet they shone through his thick chestnut hair. He took a step as if he were to stride to the table but then placed his face up close to mine, "if it'll shut you up," he whispered. A chill rolled down my spine and I could feel my veins pulsing. If I weren't already the center of attention, that bastard would be on the floor. If he hadn't been picking at every single one of my nerves, he might not fall under the 'freak' category. Even though, there was something… intriguing about him…

I plopped down in my seat letting all my other books crash with the floor. The explosive landing grabbed everyone's attention. Again, I could feel all the annoyed and angered glares latching onto me. I looked around the room, pretending I didn't enjoy all the attention, and took a glance at the boy. To no surprise, his face was firmly planted in a book. Now, he was starting to scare me.

"Duo Maxwell, I'll talk to you after class," I looked up at Kinley and smiled.

"Don't worry, Mrs. K," I assured, "I'll be there,"

Class dragged along, my thoughts always leading back to that boy. He seemed to just appear out of nowhere. I didn't know where he came from, why the hell he would want to be here, or even who he was. After that thought passed though my mind, I was about to snap. I needed to know his name.

:end ch1:  
FYI, the zone button, if you dont know what it is, just changes the time zone you're in when you press it  
whoo, that was fun.sorry it was kinda short...I'll update if i can get a good number of reviews (seeing how i didn't get too many on my other fic...:dies:)


End file.
